


touch sight taste like fire

by inkhead



Category: Loved Ones (2009)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhead/pseuds/inkhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hey."</p><p>holly laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch sight taste like fire

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever written a fic because you feel so awful about what you’re doing to the characters in another fic that you want to do something nice for them? that is this fic.
> 
> here be schmoopy cunninglingus, that’s good then faily then good again, because realism is hot, and so is communication, and so are faily teenage boys who are kind of delirious in how hot and awesome their girlfriends are.

when holly asks him to, she's biting her lips and shaking a little from adrenaline, the both of them, curled up on a too small bed, her most of the way naked, him in jeans, with holly's parents out and the windows thrown open in the heat. brent nods mutely, kisses his way between her breasts and down her stomach, slides onto his stomach between her legs at her shy nod. he carefully runs a finger along the waistband of her knickers, feels the muscle tremble, kisses at a hip bone.

he feels holly kick him a little, and looks up to see her glaring at him with her nose wrinkled. he grins, then tugs her knickers down her legs and tosses them to one side. he props himself on his elbows and smooths his hair back out of his face. and holly - holly's _wet_ , christ, dark blonde curls a little damp. he bites his lip, tentatively runs a finger through slick folds of flesh, and the sharp little intake of breath from holly goes straight to his cock.

he pauses there a little too long, and holly smacks him lightly on the side of the head. "you know you're not just supposed to look at it, right?" this time, brent narrows his eyes, grabs her hand and bites playfully at her palm. holly snorts, yanks her hand away and taps the back of his head firmly. he takes the hint, dips his head - he _does_ know what to do, he might have even researched, brent is a good boyfriend, okay - he gives a long, careful lick, and holly's hand grabs in his hair.

he’d spent hours on the computer, learning how to do this properly, having to stop to take breaks so he could jerk off imagining how she’d sound, and it's so much better than he'd thought, so fucking much, with her hot and wet against his lips, and holly shoving her hips towards his mouth, breath stuttering. he fucks his tongue into her, and she swears softly, _fuck_ , the k clicking on the end, and her leg jolts. brent hooks his arm under her thigh and pulls her knee over his shoulder, his fingers splayed over the crease of her thigh, and holly _yanks_ on his hair. he’s harder than he's ever been in his life, fucking delirious with it, head spinning, and drags his mouth up to suck hard on holly's clit.

at which point she yelps and kicks him in the side. brent springs back, face twisted with confusion - but, that's supposed to, shit - and holly shifts gingerly. he opens his mouth soundlessly - _fuck_ , he's done it _wrong_ , and he's really, _really_ fucking hard, and holly's going to kick him out because he fails at sex, and then holly bursts into giggles at the despairing look on his face.

“i thought- that was supposed to be...nice" brent stutters, and that is a completely unsexy way for him to end that sentence, isn’t it. holly just cocks an eyebrow and sits up so their faces are level.

“i’m pretty sure _supposed to_ s in sex generally end badly, y’know?” holly shifts, legs splayed a little awkwardly, and leans forward to cup brent’s jaw in her hand. he sheepishly turns his face into her hand and looks up at her. holly pauses, chews her lip. “some girls like it, some girls don’t - it’s fucking sensitive, so. i don’t. okay?”

brent nods. “okay.”

holly smiles, touches their foreheads briefly together, and kisses him. he smiles into the kiss, tugs at her lip in his teeth, and holly leans back until she’s laid back out on the bed, brent hovering above her. he’s trying not to rut against her stomach, she can tell, and it’s sweet as it is a little stupid. she wouldn’t mind, not at all. but - for now, she pushes at his shoulder, and he shifts down the bed until he’s settled back between her legs. brent curves his arms so they rest under her thighs, and then, very carefully, sucks gently on holly’s clit. she tips back her head - _much better_ \- and he can’t stop himself from grinning.

holly moans, grabs his hair with both hands and proceeds to shove his face closer to her cunt. he can’t see her knotted brow, or her open mouthed grin, but he can hear every breath, bitten off words and choked moans when he licks into her. she lets go to pull at his wrist - “ i need - your fucking fingers, _fuck_ , brent” and when he pushes one - “ _more_ ” - two fingers into her, she keens and shoves her hips down onto his hand. he dips his head to lick around his fingers, wishes he had a hand free to get into his jeans when she arches and her thighs clench tight around his shoulders, but he can’t complain, not when holly’s breathless instructions and the way she holds his head firmly in place is the hottest fucking thing he’s ever seen.

or it was, until her breath goes short, her spine rigid until she _shakes,_ squeezing round his fingers, voice cracking. she pushes his head away, then goes limp, limbs loose, her breath shuddering. brent pushes himself up with his weight on one elbow, shoves a shaking hand into his jeans, and it’s all too quick before he comes, with his open mouth pressed against holly’s belly.

when his head stops spinning, holly’s smoothing his hair back from his face, and he looks up to see her smiling softly. the corners of his mouth twitch in return, and he kisses the skin under where his mouth rests, before he pushes himself up til his mouth is a breath away from hers.

“hey.”

holly laughs. “hi.”

she curls a hand round the back of his neck, and tugs him down for a kiss. they don’t mean to fall asleep, but it’s very, very warm, and brent’s eyes drift shut when his head comes to rest on holly’s collarbone, and neither of them have any desire to move at all for the immediate future, so his hand rests on holly’s hip, and she turns her face into his hair.


End file.
